Teacher of Mine
by Kagome Yuki Niwa
Summary: IYxNAR KagomexItachi Kagome is the bad girl of the Ninja Academy. It's too bad for her that her new sensei, Uchiha Itachi, will not tolerate any naughty behaviour. Challenge fic for Five Tailed Demon Dog
1. Teacher of Mine

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto!

**Pairing:**Itachi/Kagome

**Summary:**Challenge 1: Kagome is the bad girl of the Ninja Academy. It's too bad for her that her new sensei, Uchiha Itachi, will not tolerate any naughty behaviour.

**Dedication:** Five Tailed Demon Dog

* * *

**Teacher Of Mine**

A young boy was dressed in a black sleeveless tight fitting turtle neck shirt with a white cloth like armor that buckled like overalls on top of the black shirt, baggy black pants with a kunai holster strapped to his upper right thigh held by athletic tape, black ninja sandals that were also strapped with black athletic tape from the ankle just to mid calf where the shoe stopped, black cloth gloves that passed his elbows and stopped just mid arm, they too held athletic tape around the upper part but only an inch or so wide, around his fore arms were arm guards, on his back was a sword.

He walked down the streets of Konoha, a scowl set on his beautiful face. Hi black eyes were cold and his long back hair was pulled into a pony tail. He sighed and brushed his bangs from his face as he made his way over to the Konoha Ninja academy. He couldn't believe his father and the Hokage were making him do this. He was ANBU captain at the age of thirteen. He shouldn't have to do simple work such as teaching. That was for retired jounin and chuunin, two things he definitely was not.

He continued to make his way to where he would begin to teach a class all they needed to know to become Genin. He stared at the ninja academy, somewhere he hadn't even walked by in years. A wave of nostalgia hit him and he shook it off. He was going to do this so that the Hokage and his Father would leave him alone. He walked through the gates where he saw some of the younger children playing, his younger brother, Sasuke, among them.

He past them, the children too wrapped up in their games to do much. He only stopped when he saw a young girl a year younger than himself most likely. She was sitting down on a swing with a young boy most likely Sasuke's age. She swung the swing lightly as she talked to the small blonde headed boy. Said blonde was scowling and she tried her best to cheer the child up. It seemed she gave up when she stopped talking after a few seconds.

He was wrong because the blonde was then laughing when the girl began to tickle him mercilessly. He stared at her, taking in her profile. She had mid back length raven black hair with a dark blue tint to it, porcelain skin that seemed to be too delicate to be in the sun. She wore a black skirt that came down to her ankles with slits in the sides up to the waist line. Under the skirt she wore black shorts. She also wore a deep purple top that dropped off of her shoulders. It was long sleeved and it covered her hands completely. She also wore a black choker that was nothing more than a silk ribbon and a black hoodie around her waist.

She looked up as though sensing his stare and he caught the color of her eyes. They were a beautiful shade of blue. It was a dark color of the sky just fading into night. Those eyes narrowed at him as she pulled the boy she was holding closer.

"Itachi Uchiha?" a man asked. The boy, identified now as Itachi, turned to the man. "Allow me to lead you to the classroom you will be teaching at."

Itachi nodded and followed the man inside the school building. He was lead to a classroom that had desks that sat three on a staircase styled room. Each desk was placed higher than the last only a step higher. Each row held three desks and there were four rows. Three times four was twelve and twelve times three meant a lot of students. Itachi sighed once more and sat at the desk, looking over the curriculum that was set out for him.

"Kunai training and tactics, hm?" he asked himself. After thirty minutes or so the bell rang and children began to file in chattering happily. When they saw him, however, they silenced immediately. "You know where to sit now get there and stop gaping like fish." he demanded coldly. Several children 'eeped' and ran to their seats as quickly as they could. They sat in silence, waiting for their new teacher to do something.

The final bell rang seven minutes later and Itachi stood from his desk. He was tall for his age, at least a head taller than these twelve year olds and he was only thirteen. He went to the board and wrote his name on the board, his occupation, and his age. There were gasps as they read this.

"As you have read, I am Itachi Uchiha, ANBU Black Ops Captain, and I am thirteen years old. I assure you that I'm your teacher. Your previous teacher just gave a birth over the weekend and will not be returning. We are currently low on teachers so they sought me out because I was close to your age." he told them. Several girls stared at him with awe while most guys stared in jealousy. "Now let's take role-"

The door opened and the girl he saw from earlier walked into the classroom. Her eyes fell upon him and she perked a brow in question. He stared at her and saw a bruise forming on her cheek, blood leaking from the corner of her mouth. Her eyes were cold now and not the warm ones he saw directed at that blonde. Her sleeves were pulled back slightly and he saw her bloody knuckles. She covered them and walked over to the trash can and spat out blood and wiped her mouth a tissue and then threw that away.

"And you are?" Itachi asked.

"You first." the girl said coldly. Itachi narrowed his black eyes at her.

"I am your teacher." he growled at her, not use to such disrespect.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"Ms. Higurashi, do you need to see the nurse?" he asked, vaguely wondering how she got such wounds. They weren't on her when he observed her earlier. "Have you been fighting?"

"So what if I have?" she demanded, her own eyes narrowed.

"I would have to send you to the office for disorderly conduct."

"I haven't been fighting." Kagome growled. Luck wasn't on her side because the next thing they knew, three jounin walked into the room followed by six sobbing boys. Each was a bloody mess, having bruises, black eyes, bloody noses, scrapes, and cuts. Kagome's eyes widened but there was a sneer on her face when she saw the boys.

"Which one?" a jounin asked a boy. He pointed to Kagome shakily and the jounin sighed. "Ms. Higurashi, as usual."

"I'm coming." Kagome sighed, hanging her head. "Nice meeting you, Itachi Uchiha, ANBU Captain, thirteen years old." she said as the jounin grabbed Kagome's arm gently and steered her from the classroom. When they left, Itachi turned to the class that was snickering softly.

"Explain." he demanded. The class immediately quieted. A girl with waist length lavender hair and deep purple eyes stared at Itachi and explained.

"That's Kagome." she spat out as though her name were a curse. "She's our class wild child. She listens to no one and cares for no one but that little boy she totes around. She's always fighting so that is most likely why she wasn't here. Our last teacher, Miyaka-sensei could barely control her. When she entered prenancy was the only time Kagome was even remotely nice. She's cold and indifferent, fights all the the time, curses, and is just an all around evil girl."

"Your name?" Itachi asked. The girl blushed prettily and then raised her head proudly.

"I'm Tsubaki Shinamori, Itachi-sensei." she stated. He nodded and then he turned to his desk and began to take roll, all the while upset that a student of _his_ had _lied_. This 'Kagome', would learn that he would not tolerate it. His thoughts turned back to the sobbing boys that were her age, twelve. There were six and each was as bloody and battered as the last. She must have had some fighting capabilities to inflict so much damage on _six_ boys.

He turned to the board and began to right out a problem. He then began to teach class and measure everyone's capabilities. It was only when the bell rang for lunch that he saw Kagome again. The school yard was full of children eating under trees and playing. There was only one place that was almost devoid of life. It was that tree Kagome was at earlier. There was the small blonde and he was sitting down on the swing. Moments later, Kagome appeared with two bento boxes.

The little boy stood and ran to her. Some of the parents that came to drop off lunch sneered at the two as he jumped into Kagome's arms. She swung him around and set him on his feet. She pulled him by the hand and sat with him under the tree and gave him a box. He sat under his own tree, watching them, and eating his own lunch.

So she couldn't be all that bad...but he would not tolerate her behavior in his class and she would learn that the hard way.

* * *

"Naru-chan." Kagome said softly as she patted the blonde's back as he began to cough. "You shouldn't eat so fast."

"Sorry, Gome-chan." the blonde said softly, ducking his head. Kagome shook her head and smiled, she gripped his chin and touched the whisker marks on his cheeks softly. He smiled, blue eyes twinkling in the sun, and she giggled.

"Finish your food." she stated. He nodded and ate at a much slower pace. "Are you behaving in class?"

"Yes." he stated sweetly around a mouth full of rice, too sweetly.

"Lying is very unbecoming of a young ninja." Kagome said seriously, ignoring the fact that she lied just this morning.

"Yeah I know. I'm really trying though, Kagome! I really am!" he cried. She nodded and then when she took a bite of her own rice, Naruto gripped her hand in his much smaller one, inspecting her wounds. "Did you get in trouble?"

"Just a bit." Kagome answered honestly."But those guys shouldn't pick on you."

"What do you have to do?" Naruto asked.

"They'll be leaving it up to my new sensei." Kagome sighed.

"What's his name?"

"Itachi Uchiha."

"He's Sasuke-teme's brother!" Naruto gagged. Kagome giggled and nodded her head.

"What did I say about calling Sasuke a teme?"

"That it's not nice and I shouldn't do it." he mimicked in a poor imitation of her voice. Kagome hit him in the back of the head just as they finished eating. Naruto whined and Kagome merely sighed. The bell rang signifying that it was the end of lunch and Kagome stood, bringing Naruto with her. She walked him to his class and passed her teacher talking to the jounin that had brought her to the office.

After making sure that Naruto was at his class, she went to her own she took her normal seat, in the second row, second desk, middle seat. In other words, she sat in the middle of everything. Most of class was already there and so she glared the whole time walking to her seat. The boy that sat next to her pushed his chair away and she ignored him, sitting her head on her desk. The girl that sat at her side, Tsubaki, glared and sniffed, turning her head away. Kagome rolled her eyes and watched as Itachi walked into the classroom.

"We're about to go and do kunai training. Stand and file out quietly. If anyone talks they will be running ten laps aorund the training grounds. Walk to training grounds 2. Move." Itachi told the class. They did as they were told and when Kagome waited to walk last Itachi walked beside her. "Your punishment has been left up to me." Kagome nodded her head, her eyes cold. "Your punishment is to clean the classroom after school today and every day for a week. I will watch and make sure you get it done. That is for fighting. For lying to me, you will do the training exercise as many times as I see fit." Kagome clenched her fist but nodded her consent.

The class arrived in the training grounds and stood in a single file line. In front of them was a scratched up post. The first child in line was sent to strike it with their kunai and make it on the target. Tsubaki went first. She made it on the white, just one from the red center. She huffed and did this four times more, missing each time. Itachi wrote this on his clipboard. He went down the line and only two children managed to successfully hit the bulls eye a few times. Five students missed the target completely. It was finally Kagome's turn. He nodded to her and Kagome sighed.

She uncliped the pouch that was under her skirt and pulled out five kunai. She put four on her left hand and one in her right. She tossed the one in her right at the target. She grabbed one from her left and tossed it. She did this several times until there were no more kunai in her hands. Itachi surveryed the target and smirked. Each hit the bulls eye. He nodded and grabbed the kunai and threw them at her. She caught each and he nodded at her.

"Again." he told her coolly. She did and with the same results. He took the kunai and tossed them at her. "Again." he told her and he turned to the class. "Run two laps around the perimeter." Kagome finished throwing her kunai and he tossed them back. "Again." she finished. "Again." once more she finished. "Again." Bulls eye. "Again." Bulls eye. "Again." Bulls eye. "Again. Faster." Bulls eye. Sweat gathered on her brow and she gripped her arm lightly. "Again." Bulls eye. "Again." Bulls eye. The class finished their running and watched from under the trees, silently wondering why he was doing this. "Stop. Fifteen laps around the perimeter."

Kagome nodded and without a word did as she was told. She began at a slow jog and Itachi watched her, observing her any signs of weariness. There were none from what he could tell. A slight sweat gathered on her brow much like with the kunai throwing but that was all. When she had finished her laps, Itachi stood impressed. He nodded to her as she caught her breath and walked with her hands on her head. He turned to the class and motioned for them to get up and begin walking to the class.

Kagome followed them and watched as Itachi wrote somethings on his clipboard. She snorted and walked with the class silently. They filed in and sat down in their seats. Tsubaki sniffed and wrinkled her nose. Kagome once again rolled her eyes and waited for the bell to ring.

"You smell, Higurashi." Tsubaki growled.

"I'd imagine so. I just did more training then you. Excuse my offending scent of sweat. Work a day in your life and you may smell the same." Kagome sighed and buried her head in her arms.

"Tomorrow we will work on your chakra control. On Friday we will have an exam so that I may test your skills. You will spar with each other. With what I have seen already, I am not happy with. Most you are below average in this class. Others-" he looked at Kagome when he said this. "-are above average." the bell rang and the students began to stand. "Sit." Itachi demanded.

"But Itachi-sensei the-" began one of the boys in class.

"That bell does not dismiss you, I do." Itachi growled. The class sat and Itachi smirked. "Good. As I was saying. I will not allow you to leave this academy until you are all above average or perfect. Dismissed." the class raced out all except for Kagome nd Tsubaki. Kagome stayed seated while Tsubaki went up to Itachi. "What?" he demanded.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go and get something to eat with me?" she asked softly. A snort came from Kagome as she stood and sat on the front row, center desk. Tsubaki glared at her and Kagome merely smiled and waved.

"No. Now leave." Itachi answered her coldly. "Higurashi. Get over here." Itachi said coldly to the girl. Kagome nodded and Tsubaki stared wide eyed when Itachi denied her. "I said go." he glared. Tsubaki left and Kagome watched her go. When she left, a blonde head peaked inside the classroom. "Yes?" Itachi asked.

"Kagome?" Naruto asked softly. Kagome glared at Itachi, daring him to do anything. He didn't and Kagome walked over to Naruto and opened her arms. He hugged her and she smiled happily. "Are we eating dinner together?"

"No. Sorry kid. My punishment is to stay here and clean the classroom and it may take a few hours."

"I can stay!" Naruto cried. Kagome shook her head and sighed.

"Sorry, Naru-chan." Naruto sighed and Kagome signaled for him to wait. He did and she went and grabbed her school bag. She pulled out her wallet and pulled out some cash. "Go and buy yourself a few bowls of ramen. Go and ask Iruka if he wants to join you and make sure you tell him you'll pay for yourself. He'll go with you. Here's the key to my apartment and you can get a slice of cake. It's chocolate. Stay there and then I'll walk you home when I get there. Just come here after school for the next week."

"Okay, Gome-chan!" he pecked her cheek and then ran off calling for Iruka. She smiled and then she silently went to work on cleaning the classroom, Itachi's eyes following her the whole time.

* * *

**KYN:**Okay Gobi! I hope you're happy! This is your first chapter! I'm updating Steady Flow next and it should be up later today. It's the final chapter!  
**Alucard:** Finishing another one I see?  
**Youko:** Starting another one is more like it.  
**KYN:** Shut up you two.  
**Alucard:** Don't get mad.  
**Youko:** Yeah!  
**KYN:** Screw you. Please review and tell me what you think! Sorry about any spelling errors! The site just messed with the document checker and I'm not used to it yet!


	2. Punishment

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto!

**Pairing:** Itachi/Kagome

**Summary:** Challenge 1: Kagome is the bad girl of the Ninja Academy. It's too bad for her that her new sensei, Uchiha Itachi, will not tolerate any naughty behaviour.

**Dedication:** Five Tailed Demon Dog

**

* * *

**

**Teacher of Mine**

**Chapter Two: Punishment**

I sprayed the desks with disinfectants and wiped them down with paper towels. I sighed. My arm was hurting my from the punishment from earlier. I clenched my teeth and then moved to the next desk. It was 5:30 PM now and Naruto was most likely about to eat his dinner I growled in disgust when I saw writing on the desk done in ink. My eyes narrowed and I vaguely wondered if Itachi would let me torch it with a jutsu.

I went to the cabinet that had other chemical spray bottles and grabbed a stronger chemical. I scrubbed the written desk, erasing the, 'I wuz here'. I felt Itachi's eyes bore into my back and I wanted to turn around and ask him what the hell his problem was. I finished the last desk and went to put the cleaners away and throw the paper towels out.

"Erase the board and clean it with the rubbing alcohol." Itachi said cooly, his black eyes boring into my own blue. My upper lips curled over my teeth in a snarl but did as I was told. It took me fiftten minutes to make sure it was spot less. "Now sweep." Once more I did as I was told. Another forty five minutes. "Mop." Forty five minutes.

"Is that all, Itachi-sensei?" I asked. He nodded his head once and stopped me before I ran to the door. It was late outside and my neighbor wasn't exactly in the safer parts of Konoha. Sure Konoha was a relatively safe place and most of the houses were nice but...Konoha wasn't perfect. My home was far from perfect and Naruto was in my apartment, most likely snoozing.

"Higurashi. I really do hope you learn something from his." he told me, his voice serious, his eyes cold. "I don't like liars. I am going to ask you this once and only once...why did you fight those boys and why did you lie to me?" My jaw and fists clenched. My eyes hardened as I looked at him.

"I won't answer this." I snarled. It was none of his business. I didn't care who he was or what he taught.

"I will let you go home early if you tell me on Thursday and Friday." he told me. I looked at him and thought of Naruto's disappointed face in my mind.

"Promise?" I asked softly. He nodded.

"You have my word."

"Those boys pick on him." I told him, my hands clenching even tighter. "On Naruto, the little boy that came in here. He has so much power and potential but he can't-can't _control _that power. They are boys my age picking on a five year old. Do you know how utterly wrong that is?" I snapped. "It's because he's different and they know it." I whispered. "Something screams at them, their instincts, to fear this small child with such a beautiful smile and great heart."

"Why do they fear him?" he asked. I glared and turned away from him.

"That's mine and Naruto's business. You are my teacher, not a nosy student." his eyes were colder then they were before. "I have a little boy at home that needs to be walked to his own house. Goodbye Itachi-sensei." I tried to leave the classroom but Itachi blurred in front of me. I didn't register his movements. He grabbed my throat and pinned me against the classroom door, red eyes boring into my own blue ones. So this was the Sharingan?

"I don't care who I am." he whispered coldly. "I will not tolerate your disrespect. I am your teacher and you will not talk to me in such a manner and I will use any means necessary to make sure you understand this. Do you understand me?" he growled. I nodded my head more out of fear then anything.

I was a Higurashi and as such...I was special but Itachi Uchiha was strong and could very well defeat and kill me. Itachi Uchiha was just as special. I was ahead of my class true but he's been ahead of his class for years. He was a prodigy among his clan and the village. If it came down to it...he would win. He released his hold on me and opened the door. He pushed me out of it, surprisingly gently and then closed the door. I stood rooted to my spot and then finally turned away and began to walk home.

I sighed and walked briskly through the streets of Konoha.

* * *

Damn that girl.

She made me loose control and so quickly. What is it about her that causes such a reaction in me? I dug blunt nails into the desk, creating half moons in the wood. I pulled away from the desk and pulled on a white clay cat mask with red stripes on the cheeks. I left the room in the blink of an eye. I took to the roof tops and went home to the Uchiha district where I knew my mother and father were already waiting.

I was hungry.

I was there in matter of moments and I entered the house. It was strangely quiet and I wondered where everyone was or what they were doing. I took my sandals and mask off at the door and silently walked around the outside of the house, past the courtyard, and towards the inner hallway.

I found my Mother in the kitchen washing dishes, father sitting at the table reading the paper. Sasuke was not there so I assumed to him to be getting ready for bed. When I walked in, Father's eyes flicked towards me. Mom turned around and sent me a soft smile and began to make me a plate of whatever she had made for dinner.

"Where have you been, Itachi? School was out hours ago." my Father, Fugaku, demanded.

"I had an unruly student that needed to be dealt with accordingly." I replied as Mother, Mikoto, set a plate of rice and fish in front of me. I nodded my thanks.

"Do you have a name?" he asked not looking up from his paper.

"Is it of importance that I give it to you?" I asked, stopping in mid bite of my food.

"Not particularly but it is my duty as a Father to know who is giving you a hard time." I narrowed my eyes at him. 'Duty as a Father'...where did he come up with that?

"Her name is Kagome Higurashi." I stated coolly. The newspaper was slammed onto the table and my Father's eyes held anger. "Is there a problem?"

"I want her removed from your classroom." he all but snarled at me. My eyes narrowed further and I placed down my chop sticks.

"You want her removed from _my_ classroom." I asked slowly.

"Yes. Talk to the Hokage tomorrow and get her out of there. Do you understand me?"

"You have not given me a valid reason as to why I should rid her of my class." I stated softly.

"She cares for-for that-" he was cut of by my Mother.

"Fugaku!" she said sharply. "The Hokage has forbidden us to speak of that!"

Forbidden to speak of what? I wondered.

I watched them silently speak to each other with their eyes and I smirked. Did they think I got into the ANBU Captain rank by merely being attractive?(A/N: Conceited much?) I took in the silent conversation with a brewing fascination and wanted to know just a little more about this Kagome Higurashi.

'Stop it Fugaku.' was Mother's silent warning.

'Don't you dare interrupt me woman.' was Father's threat. I didn't like that. I hated the way he treated my Mother but I also hated the way she let him treat her.

"Take your dinner and eat in your room, Itachi. Do not leave it." I nodded and did as I was told by Father. I silently grabbed my food and walked from the kitchen and to my room. I heard their low murmured voices but ignored them. True, I was curious but it wasn't my business.

I walked by Sasuke's room and heard his near silent sobs. I ignored them and continued on. I entered my own room and took a seat on the bed. I vaguely wondered what was it about Kagome Higurashi that upset my Father so. I also wondered what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

I entered the small apartment and walked through the hallway after locking the door. I heard the television on and entered the living room. On a small, shabby couch, Naruto slept soundly wrapped in a thin blanket. I smiled and looked at the coffee table in front of him. There was a half eaten slice of cake and an empty glass of milk.

I went to the kitchen and grabbed some instant ramen. I boiled some water and placed it into the cup of ramen. I was starving. I heard the soft padding of feet and smiled when I saw Naruto walk into room, rubbing his eyes with his fist and dragging the blanket behind him.

"I smell ramen." he yawned. I giggled and gestured for him to take a seat at the small table. He did so and sat silently. "You're home really late 'Gome-chan."

"I know." I told him. "I had to clean the whole classroom. I just left not too long ago." I said softly as I pulled out another cup of ramen. "Did Iruka go with you for dinner?"

"Yep!" Naruto said, his demeanor changing rapidly. "We went for dinner when I told him I had my own money! He asked me about it and I said you gave it to me! He wanted to know where you were and I told him you were cleaning! He said he'd ask you about it tomorrow."

"Okay." I sighed. I handed him a cup of ramen and he dug into it, slurping loudly. I watched him in a slight fascination. How could people be so cruel to someone so innocent in this life was beyond me. I wasn't much older than him and yet I understood more than most my age.

I was smart, true, but I didn't want to be another Itachi Uchiha. I wanted to stay Kagome so I could watch over this small and innocent life before me. I looked at his slightly bruised and scraped arms and let a tear slip from my eyes. Damn those children and their parents.

"'Gome-chan?" he asked softly. "Are you okay? 'Gome? What is it? Did someone hurt you?" he asked as a wisp of red entered his blue eyes. I shook my head and leaned it against the table. With one last slurp, he jumped from his seat and walked over to me. He patted my back soothingly with one of his small pudgy hands.

I was twelve years old...I was an adult in this society but dammit...I didn't want to be an adult. I brought Naruto in my arms and into my lap. I hugged him close and continued to cry as he rubbed my back. I looked into his bright blue eyes and felt a few more tears fall.

I knew why the village hated Naruto, I knew why and I hated them all for it. I hated them for all they had done before I found him and all will do in the future. I rubbed my hand through his blond hair and tears subsided. I kissed his whisker marked cheeks and smiled softly at him.

"Would you like to stay here tonight?" I asked softly. He nodded his head and I left the ramen cups, turned off all the lights, and the television. I walked to my room and lay him on my bed under the covers. I slid in beside him and brought him close into my side.

I watched him as he slowly fell asleep and continued to watch him until I felt the power around him grow and explode. This always happened when he fell asleep at my house or when he fell asleep and I was in the vicinity. It was an upsurge of chakra that glowed around him.

It was blood red in color. I looked at him and his opened. He turned to me, his eyes no longer the bright blue but the blood red of his chakra. His eyes looked at me and the voice that spoke was not his. This was the spirit inside Naruto, this was Kyuubi.

"Mother..." he whispered gruffly. The fox within saw me as his mother because I took care of his host. "...You were crying earlier."

"I was."

"Is it because of what those villagers do to us? Look, Naruto's body has already healed." Kyuubi said, showing me his arms.

"It's the principal of the matter." I sighed. Kyuubi nodded and then snuggled into my chest.

"I wish I wasn't in his body. If I wasn't, I'd show all those villagers the true power of Kyuubi." he snarled softly.

He was a thousand year old kitsune trapped in a five year old body and he hated it because he couldn't lend Naruto his chakra until he was a little older. His chakra would over load Naruto's system and ultimately kill them both. When he was sleeping though...Naruto's chakra was at rest and Kyuubi could easily gain control.

"Oh hush Kyuubi." I whispered.

"You're tired Mother." he said softly. "Go to sleep."

* * *

I watched her fall asleep like she watched my host. My poor, poor human Mother. She goes through so much for my host because those damn villagers shun him. They hurt him and now they are emotionally harming her. I would not tolerate this. This was a blatant disrespect for what was mine.

I would soon have to mark her as part of my family if I was to protect her.

I looked around the room and then brushed her hair from her face. This kind and human child took us into her arms and into her home which was a lonely and desolate home with only her. There were no parents and so she knew the pain that Naruto went through.

She understood it and so she took us in.

We would protect her with our life it that was to happen. In a way this human child showed me that not all humans were greedy disgusting creatures. She proved me wrong and she was the only human that I would ever allow into my heart.

She was our mother.

* * *

I awoke the next day with the sun just rising above the horizon. Kyuubi was long gone and was now resting within Naruto's subconscious. I slowly slipped from the bed and went to take a shower. The water was cold when I got in and it soothed away the pain I had in my arm as well as the pain I carried in my heart. I stood their for a few moments thinking of what I was going to do with Naruto after school today.

Maybe I could ask Ayame to watch him when he eats his dinner tonight. Let him wait there until I can get him. I sighed and got out of the shower. I wrapped myself in a green fluffy towel and walked silently into my room and gathered my clothes for the day. I walked back into the bathroom and closed the door. I dropped the towel and slipped on a black camisole(a shirt with a built in bra) with back boy cut underwear, a pair of black cargo capris the tied at the bottom, a dark green long sleeved shirt with holes for my thumbs it had a dark blur butterfly outlined on the side, black ankle high ninja sandals, a wallet was in my back pocket with a chain attached to one of the belt loops, and light green hoodie tied around my waist.

I pulled my hair into a messy bun and brushed my teeth. I left the bathroom and went into the bedroom to shake Naruto awake so we could get him some clothes at his apartment. He woke up groggily and I smiled at him. I pulled him on my back and we left through the window. I was on the third floor so traveling on the roof tops would be faster and safer.

His arms hands hooked under my chin and his legs held onto my waist. I hooked my hands under his thighs and then I was running, using speed that made me giddy. In a matter of moments I was in the window of Naruto's apartment. It was a mess but what could I expect from a five year old? I looked around trying to find some clean clothes as Naruto walked around like a zombie.

It was cute how he kept bumping into the walls and then looking at it wondering how it got there before bumping into another one and doing the same thing. I smiled and finally found a light blue shirt with khaki shorts. I tossed him into the bathroom and turned the water on for him. I stripped him and then put him in the shower. The water was warm and so he wasn't screaming his head off. I left and began to look through his refrigerator. I found some cereal and non-out dated milk.

I poured him some cereal when he got out and resumed eating my own. He was smiling happily and humming to himself, swinging his legs as he ate. It was cute to say the least. I finished and first and began to do the dishes from a week ago. I picked up around the apartment and made a note to do his laundry. He finishd next and so we walked out of the apartment. He gripped my hand in his and I smiled down at him.

"Thanks 'Gome-chan!" he said happily. I nodded to him and we walked through the crowded morning streets. I was on guard watching the adults as they sneered at us or tried to bump into us. I say, 'tried' because I glared at any that looked at us wrong. I pulled him to Ichiraku's ramen and saw Ayame, a girl a few years younger then myself.

"Kagome! Naruto!" she said happily. I waved and told Naruto to take a seat.

"Hey Ayame." I greeted. I gave her a light hug. "I have a question."

"Go for it."

"Can you watch Naruto today and tomorrow after school. My new teacher is punishing me by cleaning the classroom and last night I got home kind of late. I'll pay his bill in advance." I told her, pleading inching into my voice. Her eyes softened and she nodded.

"I can do that. Dad doesn't need my help lately and Naruto is our best customer." she said with a smile. I thanked her and pulled out my wallet. I paid her and then hugged her. I grabbed Naruto who was staring outside and we left to school.

"Okay, Naruto. After school today you're going to hang out at Ichiraku's where Ayame will watch you for a bit, okay? Only until I come to get you."

"Okay!" he smiled.

"You can order as much ramen as you want, I already paid." I told him. He nodded his head enthusiastically and I smiled at him. He was so easy to please. Unfortunately I was watching Naruto and not the adults. A man bumped into Naruto and chuckled. Naruto fell on his back and I growled at the man as he continued to walk. Naruto sat up with tears in his eyes.

His elbows were bleeding...again.

I snapped...again.

* * *

**KYN:** OH MY GOD!! I got 69 reviews for the first chapter!! That is so awesome!!  
**Alucard:** I don't know why...your writing sucks.  
**Youko:** And now you wonder why she always makes your life hell.  
**KYN:** WHO CARES!! 69 REVIEWS!! ON CHAPTER ONE!! THAT IS SO AWESOME!! Now if that could happen again...my life would be complete...  
**Youko:** That's okay love...  
**KYN:** Here's the deal guys...I posted a poll in my profile for my next one shot. You have ten choices and three votes allowed. I'd appreciate you guys going to go and do that. One of the choices is Jacob BlackxKagome andother is Spike SpiegalxKagome. Most of them are the rare pairings so you guys can go and choose. I'll do the top three pairings. Thanks for all the reviews and please review again!


	3. Fight

I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto!

**Pairing:**Itachi/Kagome

**Summary:**Challenge 1: Kagome is the bad girl of the Ninja Academy. It's too bad for her that her new sensei, Uchiha Itachi, will not tolerate any naughty behaviour.

**Dedication:** Five Tailed Demon Dog

* * *

**Teacher of Mine**

**Chapter Three: Fight**

I turned around, black hair slapping me in the face, fire burning in my eyes. The man was a chuunin, that I much I could tell from his vest. I clenched my fists, not wanting to loose my temper so quickly but it was too late. The damage was made and Naruto was silently crying. The villagers walked by us uncaring of the little boy that was sobbing, some sneering.

"Bastards." I cursed. I looked at the back of the man and growled. "Hey asshole!" I yelled. Some of the civilians around us stopped and backed away slightly. The chuunin and his friend turned around, their eyes smiling, hate on their faces. "What the hell is your problem?!"

"Tch. Shut up little girl and leave us the hell alone. That beast doesn't deserve to live after what he has done. That damn nine tailed-" he stopped when he felt _it_. I felt the wisps of my chakra begin to grow around me. I clenched my eyes shut holding back that power but some escaped and I channeled it with my anger. I moved just as fast as Itachi did the previous night. I brought my fist back and hit the chuunin in the gut. He gasped and I lifted my leg and hit him in the side.

I heard bone crack. A sick grin twisted itself on my face as I grabbed his arm and snapped it in my hand. He screamed, horrifyingly as the crack rang out loud. I brought my foot up and kicked his knee cap. It popped and I knew it was dislocated. I brought my fist back again and hit his cheek, he spat out blood.

I felt his friend grab my arms and pull me back. I struggled and brought my head forward and slammed it back. Blood surged and I felt it slip down my neck. I broke his nose and then both men were screaming. The one with the bloody, broken nose made several hand signs and then I took a fighting position.

"Bunnomin But-(summoning Jut-)" I moved forward and hit his cheek. He didn't have a chance to complete the hand signs. I brought out a kunai and leapt on his body as he began to fall. I landed on his stomach and placed the kunai knife on his neck, digging it into the skin as it drew blood.

"Don't you and friend _ever_lay a hand on Naruto ever again. This is a warning asshole. I will kill you next time, regardless of the consequences." I snarled coldly.

"Hur brazy(you're crazy)." the man cried around the broken nose.

"I probably am crazy but that is besides the point. Naruto belongs in my family and I will do everything to ensure his safety even slaughter this entire village." I growled. I pressed the kunai deeper into his neck, he gasped in pain. I pulled away and stood. I spat near his friend and that was when the ANBU came. I sighed and looked at a familiar silver haired ANBU member.

"Kagome." he greeted from behind the mask.

"Kakashi." I greeted softly as I put the kunai back in the pouch. I walked towards Naruto and kissed the bleeding wounds, blood filling my mouth. That was fine though, this was Naruto. I wiped his tears gently and lifted him into my arms. The villagers backed up and I followed Kakashi as he sighed.

"I am going to have to take you to the Hokage." he murmured. I nodded. Kakashi was usually the one that took me away. He was one of the people I could tolerate and so he was sent to deal with me. We met because he took me the first time ANBU were called to restrain me.

After all...no one wants to deal with a pissed off Higurashi.

We were strongest when we were angry or sad and our powers were _different_. I shook myself from my thoughts and watched as Kakashi stopped before the Hokage's office. He entered and yelling could be heard as I followed. I looked around him to see Itachi behind a man that I assumed to be his father.

"-I want her removed from his class! I want her gone! Kagome Higurashi is undeserving of my son's teaching! She doesn't-" Kakashi cleared his throat and Fugaku turned around. He saw me and his eyes narrowed. I glared at him and he turned towards the Hokage. "We'll continue this another time, Lord Hokage." he snarled. He stormed from the office, Itachi staying seated.

"Ahh. Welcome Kakashi." Sarutobi greeted. He looked at me and his eyes saddened. "Kakashi escort Naruto to class and watch him today." Kakashi nodded and reached for Naruto. He clung to me and kissed my cheek.

"I am sorry I am so much trouble." he whispered. He grabbed Kakashi's hand and left the room. The door closed and he gestured for me to have a seat. Itachi began to rise and Sarutobi stopped him by holding his hand up.

"Stay. Kagome is your student now." Itachi nodded and stayed seated as I sat beside him. "A few of the villagers had reported to the ANBU saying something about a fight between you and two chuunin." I looked at him and nodded my head. "What happened?"

"He pushed Naruto and laughed about it." I told him crisply. He shook his head and he sighed.

"I'm sorry for the villagers behavior." he said softly.

"You shouldn't be apologizing." I muttered angrily. "They should. _They_are hurting Naruto."

"Kagome..." he trailed. I turned away from him and my eyes connected with Itachi's. I looked away from him as well and closed my eyes. "I can't do anything about it." he told me gently. I stood and hit his desk with my hand.

"Then I will!" I snapped. "I will do something about it!"

"What are you going to do?" he asked me, his eyes warning me.

"I will fight!" I growled. I clenched my eyes shut and looked away. "I will fight for Naruto since he can't do it himself. He _will _have a child hood. He _will_ grow up like normal children."

"Kagome, you are dangerous." Sarutobi said softly. He reached over and held my small hand in his larger, leathery ones, worn from fighting countless battles. "Unfortunately, you are _too_dangerous. You and I know what you are capable of. We know what the Higurashi names means. You can not wander alone now. I will have Itachi shadow you. At school he will teach and after hours, he will be your guard. He will be living with you from now on, until I am confident you will not do anything dangerous."

"I understand." I sighed. This was my punsihment and I would accept it without complaint.

"Itachi, do you understand your mission?" Sarutobi asked the ANBU captain.

"I do." Itachi said coldly.

"Good. I will have Kakashi go to the Uchiha District to gather your things." Sarutobi stated softly. "You are dismissed to class."

"Yes, Lord Hokage." Itachi and I left the room and silently walked down to the academy. He said nothing as we neared the academy, passing various civilians and shinobi who openly stared. I held my head high as we walked the streets. We finally entered the Academy grounds and walked to the classroom. As usual, when the teacher isn't there, the students were screwing around.

We entered silently and the class settled down and ran to their seats. I walked to my own and saw Tsubaki eyes narrow. I took my seat beside her and buried my head in my hands. Itachi took up residence in front of the class and narrowed his black eyes at us.

"When I am not in this classroom I expect orderly conduct. I do not expect to see my students running around like a bunch of baboons." he snapped. The class nodded thier heads and he quickly took role. "Everyone to training grounds two. Move it."

The class moved quickly, picking up his bad mood immediately. I moved with the class as we made it to the training grounds we had occupied yesterday. We went in line as we did yesterday. Itachi stood in front of the class and gave us his usually cold stare and the gestured to the trees around us.

"You will be working on your chakra control today. Each of you will stand before a tree and attempt to climb up it without using your hands. You will mark the tree with a kunai at where you stopped being able to control your chakra. You will do this until you reach the top or are close to depleting your chakra. I want to hear no complaints. Move."

We did as we were instructed and I pulled a kunai from my pouch. I looked at it and realized that this one that I used this morning. There was drying blood on it and I wiped it with a cloth from my pouch. I sighed and quickly delved into my mind and found my chakra. I channeled most of it to my feet so that they balanced. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. I slowly began to walk up the tree, making several marks as I did so so it seemed like I had done it several times.

I stopped at the top of the tree, at it's canopy and smiled. The sun felt wonderful on my face. I pressed the chakra around my body and lay on the leaves at the top of the large canopy. Screw Itachi and this exercise. I closed my eyes and let the sun beat around me and onto my skin. I felt warm. I sighed in bliss and contentment. Slowly I fell asleep, the whole time keeping a tight lock on my chakra so that it stayed flowing so I wouldn't fall through the tree.

"How's _that _Itachi-sensei?" I muttered.

* * *

I watched as the students fell and struggled. These students were awful. How hard was it to realize you needed to balance your chakra equally through your feet? My eyes skimmed the group. It had been quiet from Kagome's area. I looked for my _favorite _student and saw her tree empty. I saw a few marks but they seemed like she made them as she walked up the tree. I looked to the class and realized they were to busy to notice me. I quickly appeared at the top of Kagome's tree.

She lay there at the top, her chakra finely controlled so she didn't fall through the leaves. She was sleeping softly, her mouth slightly parted. I observed her, wondering about her and the boy, Naruto. Why were they treated so differently? What was it about her last name that had the Hokage fear this girl?

I guess I would learn more about her with this new mission now that I would be spending _all _my time with her. I lightly kicked her side and she grunted in response. I kicked her little harder and her eyes snapped open. In that instant her body fell through the canopy and she screeched. My eyes widened and my heart leapt out of my chest. I didn't register me moving until I was falling after Kagome. I grabbed her in my arms and pulled her to my chest. There were no branches around us and I couldn't grab onto anything.

I grabbed some metal wire from my pouched and looped it quickly and tossed it on a branch a little furthur from us. It caught and I tightened my grip on it. We stopped mere inches above the ground. Kagome shakily stood with my help as I placed my feet on the ground. She looked up at me, her face slightly pale. She had sweat on her brow and her hands trembled as they held my shirt.

So this was Kagome feeling fear?

Slowly my heart beat began to regulate. I felt my eyes widen slightly. Why had my heart raced at all? I had never- not even in battle- felt such an intense emotion. I reached my hand out and grabbed her shoulder gently. She reacted violently and a silver shield of some sorts went up around her. I jumped back quickly, eyes wide. Her eyes, usually lively were dull and detached.

"Higurashi!" I called sharply. Her eyes seemed to focus as I took in the silvery chakra like barrier. How did she do that? Was it her kekkai genkai? She shook her head and then looked at the barrier. She held up her hand and the barrier dissipated. I looked at the spot she was standing in and noticed the area the barrier surrounded... the grass was dead.

So was it offense or defense?

"I am sorry, Itachi-sensei. I just had a slight scare." she muttered before turning away and going back to her tree.

"Freak." Tsubaki muttered. Kagome stopped, her hands clenched, but then moved she forward. I sent a glare to Tsubaki.

"Watch it." I snapped. "I will not have you disrespecting another student." She gave me a 'flirtacious' smile and nodded her head. I rolled my eyes and glared at the class. "Get back to work."

They did as they were told.

Damn nosy kids.

* * *

Itachi stood in front of the class and shook his head at us.

"It is insult to this academy to be as utterly terrible as this class." Itachi sighed. I giggled softly as his shoulders sagged, he was loosing his composure. He glared at me and I merely shrugged my shoulders. "Several of you had decided to _quit _and were dealt with accordingly." his eyes flashed as he thought of the three idiots that had to run. "Tomorrow we will work on your transformation jutsu's. You are dismissed." the class left just as the bell rang. Tsubaki lingered in the doorway but neither Itachi nor I paid attention to her. "Higurashi." he called. He pointed to the desk that he was standing in front of.

"My name is Kagome." I muutered. "You may as well use it if you are going to be living with me."

"Kagome." he said gently, well as gently as you could get with Itachi. "I will rid of your punishment completely should you tell me what I want to know."

"What?" I asked softly, unbelieving. "What do you want to know?"

"I want to know about your clan." he said as he leaned against my desk; I felt my eyes harden.

"Why do you want to know about those assholes?" I growled.

"I want to know what you can do and why the Hokage fears a twelve year old." he stated coolly. I nodded my head figuring what could it hurt? "Barriers are too strong to maintain, they take up too much chakra yet you made one _subconsciously_."

"The Higurashi are a clan of ancient spiritual users." I stated. "We specialize in using the energy around us. It could be the spirit energy from the earth, the ocean, the air, fire, whatever element happens to be near us at the time. In that aspect we are very strong. Since we absorb the energy from our surroundings we have an almost unlimited supply of power.

Depending on the power source we use, we have different powers. Each is stronger then last element used. Our most powerful elements are the ones we combine. Water and earth, wind and fire, lightning and ice, anything like that. Our _single _most powerful element is the energy received from the moon. We can use jutsu's but in that aspect we may run out of chakra before the fight ends. We never run out energy that we use from the things that surround us."

"Where is your clan?" Itachi asked, taking in the information he was just dealt and filing it away for later use.

"Somewhere around here in the village known as The Village Hidden in the Sun." I responded, looking away.

"Why aren't you with your clan?"

"I left them." I muttered.

"How old were you?" he asked, his eyes narrowing. I glared at him.

"Does it matter?" I asked coldly.

"It does." he said sharply.

"I was six."

"For what reasons?" he said as he turned his back to me.

"What?" I asked softly.

"What reasons?!" he growled as he turned to me, his eyes flashing. I looked away and then he snarled viciously and I felt my anger flare, years old hurt coming up.

"My father killed my mother! He was the clan head and _no_ one would go against him! I was! I was going to! They sent out my _own_sister out to kill me!" I looked away. "I ran. I ran from my home, my family, my clan, and to this place. I was found by this man named Jiraiya. He brought me and to Sarutobi. He left me with him. Later I found out Jiraiya was a Sannin. He comes secretly once or twice a month to give me money and check on me. He's another father to me." I glared at Itachi, holding back tears. "Is that good enough for you? You like hearing about the life of Kagome Higurashi? How was the sad tale? Pathetic, I know." Itachi walked towards me and for some reason, I thought I saw his eyes soften.

"That was not the reason I asked." he said coolly.

"Then what was?"

"If you are to become my charge then I need a reason to protect you when you get into trouble. I need a reason for why you act the way you do. So when you do get into fights, a reason to protect you and not hurt you." he said as softly as Itachi could get. "The Hokage had set me to protect people from you but I was never one to truly follow orders." (A/N: I know this is where Itachi begins to get OOC. You have to realize this is just before he slaughters his clan and he's getting into 'I don't have to do anything you say' stage. He is starting to go against his orders. Not to mention he is starting to like Kagome.)

"I see." I stated softly. I wiped the beginning tears in my eyes. "Are you ready to go? I have to go and get Naruto."

"Let's go." his voice and eyes cold as though nothing had just happened. I forgot that Tsubaki was standing in the door way.

* * *

KYN: THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!! I WAS SOOOOO EXCITED!!  
Youko: She was literally jumping around.  
Alucard: Yep. She annoyed the hell out of us.  
KYN: I was happy! I hope you guys understand why I made Itachi slightly OOC. Please review and tell me what you think!


	4. Update

Alright, darlings~

Kagome Yuki Niwa hereeee to tell you what's up;

Well, I am now officially getting back into the game and am going to be updating from now on. The first thing I have my in my sights is "Addiction to Purity" and "A Demon Lord's Cry". If I owe you something then let me know via message. I have been so out of touch the past few year(s) that I have no idea what I owe and what I don't owe. I fail miserably as usual. xD Sothankk you for being so patient and telling me to get off my lovely ass in your comments that never ceased to continue coming. You've all been, lovely.

-'Gome Yuki


End file.
